<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by Ace_Of_Spades19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444605">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Spades19/pseuds/Ace_Of_Spades19'>Ace_Of_Spades19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Legends Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Fluff, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Spades19/pseuds/Ace_Of_Spades19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has a hard time sleeping, and before the next Apex game, the pressure is getting to him. Unexpectedly, it's Crypto who helps him in the early hours of the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Legends Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of Crypto’s rapid fire typing was unexpectedly comforting to the newest Apex Legend as he laid there in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The skies of Talos were choppy and full of turbulence, something that he still hadn’t gotten used to, his stomach clenching every time the drop ship shook. Ajay continued to assure both him and Mirage that such rough skies were normal, but that didn’t stop his anxiety from acting up, especially now in the near silence of night. Most of the other Legends were asleep; he could hear Makoa’s soft snores from across the ship, the quiet hum of Pathfinder’s systems recharging. Caustic’s test tubes clinked against one another, Artur rustling briefly in his cage, and yes, of course, Crypto’s typing echoed the most prominently next to him. He listened to all of this, but despite how consoling it was, his insomnia was winning the battle.</p><p>He had struggled with it all his life, something he attributed to the war torn planet he hailed from. To him, the quiet of night was merely the calm before the storm, the moment of silence before the bombs fell and the gunfire continued. The Legend took a deep breath, exhaling audibly to try and calm his mind. Had she not been asleep, he would have asked Ajay for something to help with the anxiety. There was a game in a few hours and he couldn’t afford to lose sleep, but here he was, stressing over seemingly nothing.</p><p>“Five hours till we drop. If you don’t rest now, you’ll fall asleep in the ring. You’ll just be a deadweight to your team.” Crypto spoke without turning, and for a moment the restless male wondered how he knew he was still awake. That was, until Ace spotted the little drone peeking out from behind Crypto’s shoulder, it’s green optic fixed on his prone form. He sighed, sitting up on the bed. “You think I don’t know that?” He didn’t mean to snap, but he was tired and grumpy, and Crypto was just so matter-of-fact that it pushed his buttons. The hacker scoffed, and finally turned to face the man, studying him for a moment. </p><p>“Want me to knock you out?” </p><p>The offer was so blunt and ridiculous that Ace laughed, shaking his head. “As much as I want sleep, I don’t think my teammates would appreciate me complaining about a headache all game either.” A moment of silence passed between the two Legends, but it didn't last long. “What’s keeping you up?” Crypto’s question prompted Ace to raise an eyebrow, and he folded his arms. “So when someone pries into your life and asks questions, they get their arm twisted around. But when you ask, it’s perfectly okay?” The hacker’s lips quirked up into something akin to a smirk, an expression that threw the other Legend off guard.</p><p>“You’re free to tell me off.” Even as Crypto said that, Ace was considering it. What right did he have to know such intimate information? But, despite his reservations, his desire to talk to someone outweighed his hesitation. “My home… We were hit hard by the IMC. Lots of natural resources to be had on our planet.” Ace glanced over at Crypto, but for the life of him he wasn’t able to read his expression. “Every night it was like...like we were holding our breath, waiting to hear when the gunfire would resume.” He got a far off look in his eyes, staring down at the sheets. “Have you ever felt it? That numb sensation, of waking up and wondering, which one of your neighbors was killed in the night? What friend will you never get to speak to again?” </p><p>“I’ve felt it.” Ace raised his head, seeing that look in Crypto’s eyes. It was like peering into a mirror. The Legend didn’t pry or ask for elaboration however, and instead plopped back against his pillow. “Night always reminds me of those years of my life. I’ve struggled to sleep ever since then.” His story of misfortune wasn’t exactly a new one; so many had been affected by the IMC’s reign of terror. </p><p>There was a faint rustling as Crypto got up from his desk, coming over to settle himself down on Ace’s bed. The move made the smaller Legend shift, raising a questioning brow. Crypto studied him for a moment, before resting back against Ace’s pillow like he belonged there. “Watch a vid with me.” The hacker’s sudden close proximity and odd request threw Ace through a loop. His confusion must have been evident, as Crypto soon sighed, before elaborating. “Clearly you’re not going to get any sleep before we drop, and neither am I. So, unless you’d rather continue to stare at the ceiling for the next couple hours…” </p><p>Ace grunted, shifting to lay next to Crypto, albeit rather uncomfortably. He was nearly falling off the bed in an effort to keep at least a little bit of distance between him and the other Legend, though it seemed like Crypto didn’t notice. The drone hovered above them, it’s little wings wiggling as it projected a screen for them. “That’s handy.” Ace commented, feeling as if he had to fill the near suffocating silence, needed to say something, otherwise his brain would go back to hyperfocusing on how he could feel Crypto’s body heat from across the bed. The hacker chuckled, and typed in a few words on a transparent keyboard, bringing up a movie that was unfamiliar to Ace. </p><p>It was an old one, from the time when Earth was the only place humankind was settled. It surprised Ace to know that such relics of the past had even been preserved, though he supposed it surprised him even more that Crypto enjoyed watching such things. He always thought of the Legend as someone who preferred more modern things, given his affinity for technology. </p><p>The concept made Ace smile; the idea of people piloting giant mechs, the idea of interdimensional portals… If only the people who made this movie knew just how plausible and accurate those things were. It was a good film, and Ace felt himself relax a bit, scooting over so that he wasn’t nearly falling off of the bed. Being able to lay like this with someone was a sensation that Ace hadn’t felt in a very long time, and it soothed him more than he cared to admit. He had been alone for so long, and to finally feel close to someone else… Ace didn’t expect to feel that way about Crypto, but here he was, leaning his head against the hacker’s shoulder. When did that happen? He didn’t remember moving closer to him, though come to think of it, he didn’t remember his eyes drooping so much either. </p><p>Crypto on the other hand, was very much aware of his companion’s current state, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ace nestled up against his side. It was so hard for him to let anyone in, yet Crypto didn’t feel apprehension when Ace’s head met his shoulder. Instead, it was warmth that seeped through his limbs, a tingling in the pit of his stomach. The movie continued playing, but right now the Legend was more preoccupied with watching Ace’s eyes drift closed than watching the screen, puzzling over this sensation within him. Crypto knew he’d have to wake him later, but for right now he was content to let the man sleep. A soft smile overtook his features, and after a moment’s hesitation, he leaned over, pressing a kiss to the top of Ace’s head. “Jal ja.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Jal ja" translates to "sleep well" in Korean.</p><p>The movie they are watching is Pacific Rim.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>